Kyoko Sakura
Kyoko Sakura is a character from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bandana Dee vs Kyoko Sakura * Deadpool vs Kyoko (Completed) * Ephraim Vs Kyoko Sakura * Kain Highwind vs. Kyoko Sakura (Completed) * Knuckles the Echidna vs. Kyoko Sakura * Kyoko Sakura vs The Hunter * Kyoko Sakura vs King (Nanatsu no Taizai) * Kyoko Sakura vs Lancer (Completed) * Kyoko Sakura vs. Madara Uchiha * Kyoko Sakura vs Tohru Adachi * Kyoko Sakura vs. Undyne * PMMM Magical Girl Battle Royale * Renji Abarai vs. Kyoko Sakura ' * Ryuko Matoi vs. Kyoko Sakura * 'Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura ' * The Spear Fighter Battle Royale (Fedora Lord Para 348) * 'Spider-Man VS Kyoko Sakura ' Possible Opponents * Astaroth (''Soulcalibur) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 1 History Before she became a Magical Girl, Kyoko lived in Kazamino City with her mother, father, and little sister Momo. Her father was a priest who had grown disillusioned with the way religion had been affecting people and wanted to give them hope. He began preaching 'radical' passages that went against established religious doctrine, which resulted in him being excommunicated. Kyoko and her family went hungry a lot as people stopped attending their church, which is where her love of food stems from. It was around this time she was approached by Kyubey, who offered to grant her one wish. She wished for people to listen to her father's teachings. Suddenly, people began to flock to their church and accepted his teachings unconditionally. In exchange, Kyoko accepted a duty of fighting witches as a Magical Girl. During a witch hunt in Mitakihara, she met Mami Tomoe, another girl who made a wish at the same time Kyoko did, but who was far more experience. In time, they teamed up and became friends fighting witches together. However, after a witch invaded her family's church, Kyoko's father discovered the truth about her being a magical girl. In the process, he also learned of Kyoko's wish, which was the reason why people started to become unconditionally faithful to the new beliefs. He began drinking heavily after that, even declaring that his own daughter was an evil witch who had sold her soul to the devil. One day, in a fit of drunken madness, her father killed his wife and Momo before committing suicide, leaving Kyoko alone. After seeing what her wish had caused, she changed her outlook entirely and declared she would only use her magic for herself, also breaking off her friendship with Mami. She returns to Mitakihara in Episode 5 after hearing about Mami's death from Kyubey, deciding to claim her old territory for herself. This is where she encounters Madoka and Sayaka, the latter of whom had just become a Magical Girl. The two battle it out, with Kyoko about to kill Sayaka before they're broken up by Homura. Despite tensions between the two, they start to warm up to each other a bit, though they still have very different ideas about being Magical girls. Sayaka reminds her of herself when she too was just starting out as a Magical girl. After learning about the true nature of soul gems, Sayaka begins a downward spiral into despair. Kyoko tries to help her, but it's too late and she transforms into a witch, Oktavia von Seckendorff. Despite her best efforts to save her new friend, even bringing Madoka in to try and talk to her, it doesn't work. Kyoko decides to mercy kill Sayaka instead, but promises she won't have to die alone. Kyoko tosses her soul gem in the way of her own attack, resulting in both of their deaths. However, thanks to Madoka's wish in Episode 12, Kyoko is alive once again. Death Battle Info: Background * Name: Kyoko Sakura * Age: 14-16 * Height: 156-158cm * Occupation: Magical Girl Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Separation of body and soul; that allows her to greatly surpass limitations of human organism. Kyoko's soul is now located in her soul gem. * Pain tolerance: do to the fact that Kyoko's soul and body are no longer one and the same, just like any other Puella Magi, Sakura can significantly reduce the amount of pain she experiences. She can even turn it off completely, but this came at a high price; her reaction time may suffer. * Potential healing factor. At least, in theory, all Puella Magi can heal themselves with magic: "If your heart explodes or you bleed out every last drop of blood you just heal yourself with magic and get up again." That makes Kyoko and other magical girls, nearly indestructible, as long as their magic reserves are not depleted or their soul gem is not shattered. * Super-Strength - Kyoko is the only Puella Magi who displayed feats of supernatural strength; she can easily throw people around like ragdolls, she can kick down massive, wooden doors with no effort, she can break wooden beams in half just by stomping on them, at one point she even broke the chain on the door and sliced massive Witch's arm in half. But most impressively, after she gained some momentum she made a huge crater in concrete. This strength manifests itself even if Kyoko is in her civilian clothes and she didn't undergo a transformation. * Superspeed - during her fight with Elsa Maria her spear was moving so fast, that it was seen as a bunch of blurred lines and during the events of alternate timeline manga; "Different story" she dodged bullets fired by Mami - at least once after the shot was fired. * Super jump - she possesses the ability of high jump; in only a few leaps, she can reach the top of a multi-story building. * Pyrokinesis and immunity to flames - all though she never uses this in combat; she can magically set herself on fire and suffer no damage whatsoever. That suggests not only pyrokinetic powers but also immunity to high temperatures. * Telepathy - like most other magical girls, Kyoko can communicate telepathically with other people. She is the only one who displayed the ability to communicate that way across large distances - few city blocks, at least. * Magical barrier creation - out of the thin air, Kyoko can summon chain links made of red rhomboids, which protect her and others from physical damage. * illusionist - during the early events of "Different story" manga, Kyoko was able to create several copies of herself. Those magical decoys could confuse and disorient opponents, convincing him to attack the wrong target. * Weapon creation - just like other Puella Magi, Kyoko can summon her weapon of choice seemingly out of nowhere- in her case, it's a spear. Those weapons are magical constructs, and they can change size and shape, whenever the user wishes it. However, Kyoko is the only one who can create her own weapon without transforming herself into a magical girl - she can also summon it directly from her soul gem. * Summoning gigantic spear - independently of smaller weapons, out of nowhere Kyoko can create an enormous version of her magical spear - it towers over people and it seems to be as tall as some small buildings. * Veteran - due to the fact that Sakura has at least a few years of experience in fighting, she is one of the best and most versatile fighters in the PMMM universe. * Magical spear - all though its resemblance weapon made of mere wood and metal, it's a magical construct, which never breaks. It cut through solid concrete, without being damaged. Also, it can change shape and size; at moment's notice, Kyoko can transform it into a lash of sorts, which can entangle her opponents. The spear can also be used to deflect incoming projectiles. It can also be replicated in large quantities and used as a throwing weapon, like a javelin of sorts. Feats * Has fought and defeated countless witches. * Once survived nearly being bisected. * Used her illusionary powers to save Mami Tomoe from becoming a witch in "Different Story." * Madoka's arrows are calced at around 55 Gigatons (Enough to destroy islands), and they move at Mach 88-223 , and are likely far faster. In Rebellion, one of her opponents was seen dodging said arrows, yet Kyoko and Sayaka were able to hit it, although the arrows as portrayed in the video didn't seem to go Massively Hypersonic (It's possible that they can vary in speed), so it's more likely those arrows were moving closer to Mach 88-223. Because the girls are comparable to one another in speed terms while in Magical Girl form, they all should be able to fight at High Hypersonic+-Massively Hypersonic Speeds. Weaknesses * Soul Gem is a weak point. Although it can withstand much harm, it can be shattered, instantly killing Kyoko. It must also be within 100 meters of her, or her body will essentially shut down. Trivia Gallery Gskyokoidle.gif|She sure is cute! And tough. Render_kyoko_sakura_by_cookie_desu-d4hpvdz.png Madoka5.gif|Kyoko vs Sayaka kyoko vs. sayaka.gif|kyoko vs. sayaka 2 kyouko_sakura_by_cika-d3kii3c.jpg|Kyoko Sakura by cika|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kyouko-Sakura-215854104 Kyoko Hair Adjust.jpg|Let me just take a minute to adjust my hair- Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magical Girls Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Formerly Deceased Characters